The Glow Of The Heart
by sunshinetime
Summary: Okay so me and a friend take a very small part in this story but its supposed to be fun but actually have keyblade fight scenes wich will be sweet o ya its a soraxkiari rikux well i donmt know who to pare riku with so give me and idea in comments
1. The Goal

The goal

As the winds blew across destiny island Sora looked out upon the sky wondering if things would ever change. Life had always been the same for him he had lived off the coast of the island with his family with his two best friends Kiari and Riku. Kiari was a short red haired girl was growing up and filling out quit nicely. Then There was Riku a tall skinny yet muscular boy with Bright Blue Hair. To most people sora was just known as Riku's Shadow. Riku had always bested him in everything they did sports look you name it and Riku was better except at Dazing off Being lazy and having the worlds most corny/goofy look ever. Now that sora could do like he was now just sitting in the sand looking at the sky.

"Soooooora get up man I thought were gona play some soccer dude." Riku of course

"really well lets go to it then were gona rip Tidus and Wakka a new one." these where the every day events that happened on destiny island every day. To sora though these things seemed to just faze by at times.

"Man I gota get myself up." Sora thought to himself.

"Kiari can always help you with that." Sora slowly turned his head and looked at Riku then they both started busting up laughing sora rolling around on the ground grabbing his sides as he laughed.

"Hey now that wasn't right Riku if yall don't stop making perverted jokes about me I'm going to have to find some new friends." Looking up sora came upon the site of a pouting kiari.

" OO common kiari it was funny we were just kidding anyway jeez." Then with a evil laugh that goes something like Mwahahahaaha sora grabbed Riku's leg and pulled it out from under him landing Riku on his Tail (taaaaaaails Mwahahahaaha.). then jumping up sora jumped up and tried to take of but ended up tripping on himself and landing on his face.

"wow dude that was a pretty sad attempt haha I guess I win." Riku said standing up and brushing himself of.

Getting up sora noticed Kiari laughing at him.

"thanks I see how much you care." Sora said in a joking mood

"im sorry are you okay sora you poor baby." Kiari replied making little kissy faces

" if you don't watch it ill have to sick sunshine an AJ on you." (lol I put you in here AJ since im your story and I figured id put my self in here although we don't play a to terribly huge role but we are here for kiks lol.)

" **BUNNY KISSES MWAHAHAHA" **was all they heard before a black girl with a semi fro pulled back about the same age as the rest of the group seemed to just pop out of nowhere and tackleKiari.

"Aj that has got to be a new record of random appearances." Was all they could say

"Hey weres sunshine he usually appears when you…"Riku started

**"It's Sunshine Time." **Once again another figure jumped out of nowhere this time it was a white boy whos long blonde hair that blew in the air tackled sora to the ground.

"Never mind hey weres your girlfriend at." Came Riku's response

"well I don't really know I guess she's out doing her thing for today but I'm going to see her later on tonight."

Okay well Sora we had best gets to the field we don't wanna lose due to forfeit right?"

"Ya Lets go." Sora and Riku taking off closely followed by sunshine who was a big fan of soccer. Stepping onto the field sora and Riku ready themselves for the game passing dribbling ECT… Then finally Tidus and Wakka arrived on the field.

" What's up Guys?" yelled sora to the newcomers.

"not much guys yall ready to start?"

" ya Lets get it going guys." The game started as regular as usual sora and Riku took the lead by 2 points then The others guys caught up and it kept going on till it came down to 9 points to 9 the next goal won. Sora with the ball passed to riku who in turn passed the ball nearly being captured by Tidus both times then it was just Sora And Wakka at the goal staring eachother down. This was his chance he could finally prove he could do something right ad maybe get aa little respect. Unfortuanetly for sora he kicked the ball which actually almost made it in but just almost instead it head the metal bar of the goal and bounced back nailing sora in the head and sending him to the ground. Riku ignoring the ball ran towards but was beaten to the boy by kiari.

"sora are you o.k. That looked like it really hurt do you need a bandage your bleeding ." Kiari's was shaky worried about the health of her friend. But sora just turned his head to kiari and smiled his giant goofy smile of his.

"yup that kinda hurt but its all good hahaha I geuss I messed that shot up pretty badly huh Riku."

"Don't worry about it bro I'm just glad your able to stand man but with that hard skull of yours nothing fazes you huh." Riku replied rapping sora on the skull.

" baaaaaaaaall." The loud cry of sunshine caught the attention af the trio and as they turned there heads they saw sunshine tackling the soccer ball and biting it like a dog." Then AJ walked up and smacked sunshine on the head making him tear up and pout."

"You're so mean sis." Sunshine and AJ though of themselves as brother and sister and were to rather close friends.

"O.K. any way I geuss ita about time I started…"Sora begin but wasn't able to finish as a loud crash erupted upon the island I few feet down. Dust blew all around for a while then it finally died down the three slowly walked down to where the crash had came from.

" what made this giant hole." Looking at the ground there was a giant hole in the ground looking kind of like a meteor had hid. Then from the Hole emerged a small black creature.


	2. COFEE STEALING ADULT INSLAVING ALIENS

Rising from the mist from the giant crater emerged a small black character it looked kina like bug but there was just pure evil essence to the creature it was almost overwhelming it was getting hard for the group to breath as fear shot down the groups spine what was this creature where had it come from.

" heartless…" the breathless words escaped sunshine and AJ's mouth with out much understanding to the rest of the group. Then the creature turned its head straight to Sora who was ready to fight wooden sword in hand and swinging as truthfully as he could but the blow just fazed thought the creature completely ignores. The creature was nearly upon him when a heavy blow hit him from the side sending him to the ground. Looking up Sora could see the face of the odd blond haired boy.

"What the hell did u do that for."

"Leave this to me and AJ guys."

Standing up sunshine pulled out from what seemed nowhere a giant scythe that at the top resembles half of a sun. then looking toward AJ he saw the strictly funny African girl pull out a giant white whip and the hand was a white rabbit the painful part of the whip was curved in little spikes.

Then emerging from the whole about 20 different creatures that sunshine and AJ had called heartless emerged.

" As soon as this starts yall get out of here well see ya later." AJ commanded with a laugh as if she was completely oblivious to the fact she was about to fight nearly two dousand shadow bug things.

"OOOOOYA Its SUNSHINE TIME BABY NAME SURE IS MISSING OUT ON This ONE WOOT WOOT!!!" was the trio heard as they ran from the crash site as they had been instructed to.

"Were should we go?" Riku asked a little concerned about the whole situation.

"the SECRET PLACE that should be good enough. After about5 minutes of running the three were safely in side the SECRET PLACE a damp cave in which the three had discovered on accident when exploring the island one day. Sora turned his head and looked at the picture that Sora and Kiari had created when they had first found the place both had carved a picture of the other.

" SO what should we do I'm so scared." Kiari was in the corner huddling herself to calm her nerves.

" What I want to know is what were those creatures that attacked a second ago and were did sunshine and AJ get those weapons."

" OOO I Know what they are." Everyone turned to Sora at the sudden out burst.

"There aliens and there here to steal our coffee then grind up all the beans so they can enslave them since they will no longer have there magical energy juice. And im pretty sure that sunshine pulled that scythe out his butt." Kiari Started to laugh as Sora had said this smiling his big cheesy grin.

"You're so weird dude." that was all Riku could say.

CRAAAASH!!!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." Riku yelled

" COFFEE STEALING ADULT INSLAVING ALIENS AAAAAAAAH!!!"

" NO ITS SUUUUUNSHINE." Coming around the bend from the mouth of the cave emerged the goofy looking blond boy with AJ right at his side.

" WHAT THE HELL WHERE THOSE THINGS." Riku jumped up damnding information."

Sunshine looked up seriously with no smile on his face for the first time as long as Sora could remember.

"well"

" those creatures… there something made of pure evil in disgust… they are……………."

"say it already."

" Your mom" The blond started cracking up hysterically at the over rated and pretty uneccary joke till WHAM!!! AJ Came up behind him and stoke him so hard he the floor instantly.

" this is no time to joke sunshine." AJ taking up a serious tone now turned to the child friends. " those creatures are called Heartless they are manifested from the darkness in a persons heart they seek out the worlds and destroy the keyholes to the worlds ultimately sucking everything in the world into Oblivion. But that not why there here this time. There here for the one thing that can stop the." Turning to Sora AJ's face become a level of intense that know one would except from the goofy black girl." They want you Sora and your Heart."


	3. RECTOM WEAPONS

Every one sat still for the next couple of minutes not saying anything. Every just sat in the damp cave looking at the ground processing the information that had just arisen.

" So tell me first of how are you two involved in this and were did u guys pull those weapons from." Sora question had been on the other twos mind and now they where waiting expectantly at Sunshine and AJ.

"Well yo…"

"OMFG ITS FOXY TIME." Before sunshine could answer the question a short red haired girl with almost cartoon like features came crashing in through the opening of the cavern. The girls long red hair came down to about her back but almost seemed lively in fact it was alive and wrapping around sunshine as the girl randomly tackled sunshine to the ground.

"Guess who?" the girl asked loudly sitting upon the goofy blonde.

"NAMI!!! Where have you been there was this crazy fight earlier? I was al like bam and slash and woot woot ultimate PWNAGE.

"Man I missed it you have got to be kidding me."

"WHO HELL IS SHE." Riku standing up pointing at the new comer enraged at all the weird stuff going on around lately.

" Her name is Nami and she was assigned to help us watch over you three mainly Sora until the time came that Sora was awakened. Nami wasn't allowed to show herself though unless it became either necessary or the time was right and seems both are at hand." Sunshine face as he replied was completely normal and happy like nothing was going on." Answering your earlier question though we are from a world that diminished many years ago. On this world we were already well aware of the growing heartless problem and we where fighting it unfortunately with out the key bearers power we were defeated. The three of us were the only three that survived the battle thanks to a great king. He told us that you would be here and too seek you out and protect you."

"I see but you all have been living here for the past two years why now all of a sudden did they find us."

"Well they were destined to find us eventually right well I guess it is now time."

"So what are we going to do the only ones that can harm them are you three I'm guessing." Sora didn't know why him but if he was chosen then he needed to learn to fight." Plus I want to learn to pull things from my but like you did."

Every one started laughing except sunshine who started circling trying to peer in his rectal area.

"What are u talking about the boy asked before finally tripping and falling."

"tomorrow we shall teach you but it is to unsafe for us to leave you alone so you will have to stay here tonight."

"what about our parents they will worry like crazy if we don't go home."

"don't worry they will be fine in the end it will all be resolved so for now lets get some sleep I cant have any of you three leaving the cave and getting into trouble the heartless will be searching for you."


	4. His Heart

There they were the whole group asleep in the cave also known as the secret place all except for one mischievous boy my personal gamer reincarnation SORA!!!! Slowly and quietly Sora moved into the center of the group clearing his voice to see how well that echo was but not loud so as to not wake up the group. Then sucking in a large assumption of breath Sora let out a cry that could and probably did wake the dead.

"WAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP IIIIIIIIM HUUUUUUNGRY." The group all jumped up and stared at the spiky haired boy.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run." A.J. started then looking around noticed a missing member of the group." Where is sunshine?"

Then with a quick blur and a white flash Sora was on the ground with the blonde boy on top." quiet fools the lepracons might here you and come to steel my pot of gold."

Riku looking up at the blonde boy started to question." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT."

"sunshine has a very realistic fear of lepracons because on one of the worlds we visited he was mugged by a bunch of lepracons because he dressed up in an all green cartoon lepracons outfit which they found offensive." Nami's replied while A.J. just put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Hard to believe he is really our leader sometimes." A.J. stated while Nami just shook her head.

"Does he really have a pot of gold?" Kiari asked as the blonde and Brunette haired looked around the cave searching to make sure there where no leps (lepracons) around. A.J. mossioned for Kiari to move closer then whispered in her ear.

"We made him a fake pot of gold that is really spray painted gold rocks so he would stop going on about how he wanted a pot of gold."

"I will say one thing Sora and Sunshine really do have a relating attitude there both said so goofy and funny." Kiari remarked blushing slightly then even more when both A.J. and Nami turned and noticed it and smiled wickedly devilish smiles at her.

"Wait isn't Sora supposed to learn to wield his weapon thing today or whatever?" Riku speaking up questioningly.

"Actually you all have weapons we are going to teach you to summon upon them but we are going to be pairing up so we can properly teach you depending on your personalities."

"What does personality have anything to do with the weapon we kill with?" Riku jumping up and arguing at once.

"First you're weapons are not to kill but to realize weapons of our heart release the trapped person inside the heartless. Second your weapon is a reflection of what you feel on the inside and who you are. Also depending on you weapon style you are labeled so you can be easily notified in our ranks." A.J. (yes AJ is the more serious but still goofy character.)

Then with sunshine stepping up he took over the conversation." Now this is how its going to work Sora you are with me seeing as we are going to have the hardest time which you will find out about later on. Riku your with Nami And Kiari your with A.J. I'm going take Sora out to the crater for his teachings of that's cool guys we will meet up here later when your done for the day."

Out on the beach of the island the two goofy boys stared into the crater. "looks kina like a butt doesn't it." Sunshine started.

" I Conquer." Sora replied shaking his head agreeing.

"ok lets get started I am going to teach you how to summon your hearts weapon. As I told you earlier your weapon is a reflection of you inner self pretty much right well to summon it you have to reflect that reflection into reality. Its confusing and the process can vary depending on your way of thinking."

" UUUUUUUUUm im lost hehe."

" I guess actions speak louder than words watch me as I do it." Sunshine Stuck out his arm and closed his eyes "Focus on something you want to protect something you care deeply for then picture it in danger accept the fear but also take on the responsibility of defending it." Then in a flash sunshine Scythe appeared in a flash of white and black as white and black feather seemed to appear and dispersed from the scythe as it appeared and just as quickly the feathers faded away." Now you."

Sora put his arm and closed his eyes and concentrated. Something I want to protect something close to me. At this though an image appeared in his head a very familiar one. But then it was in danger Sora could sense it the figure turned in distress and there it was one of the black creatures Sora had seen before except this one was bigger and more human like no it was much much bigger and in the center of the black creature was a missing portion it was the shape of a heart. Back on Sunshine side or in other words out of Soras head to the brunette was on the ground screaming in pain and clutching his head.

"Sora Don't push it stop clear your mind." Soras body relaxed then went limp as he fell asleep. "this may be harder than I think but it seams he did okay for now." Sunshine looked down and in the boys hand was what appeared to be the outline of a weapon of some sort then it faded away. _Still what was it that made him that upset?_

" Kiari…" Sora breathed the word out then fell into a deeper sleep and Sunshine just stood there smiling to himself.

YAY me for I finally made a comment like section for my story and ways I hope yall enjoy my story then one is really more for fun then anything my main story is the blood heart but that ones tone is a lot diff from this one any way comment and stuff pls I don't really have any comments so I would really appreciate it.


End file.
